Las etapas de George
by hijodelcapitan
Summary: El duelo que vivió George después de la muerte de Fred.


"Esto no puede estar pasando, no es verdad, es sólo un mal sueño del que despertaré y me encontraré a su lado. Él durmiendo en la cama siguiente, tranquilo y sereno, quizás soñando con alguna maldad divertida por hacer o con un chiste que nos haga reír a todos".

Eso piensa el gemelo que quedó vivo, todas las noches antes de poder dormir.

George ya no come a las horas que debería, es más, Molly lo obliga a comer o a salir de su habitación porque presume que si ella no lo hace, él no lo hará por su cuenta.

Frecuenta la soledad constantemente porque quiere estar solo con los recuerdos de Fred. Busca que nadie lo interrumpa mientras piensa y añora a su hermano. Tampoco quiere que nadie lo vea llorar o murmurar solo, completando las frases de su gemelo.

Ron y Hermione van de visita a la madriguera, para anunciarle a la familia que oficialmente son pareja y tienen planes para el futuro. George se alegra por ellos, pero rápidamente llega a su mente la voz de Fred riéndose de Ron y molestándolo cordialmente. Sólo se limita a decir un "Felicidades hermanito" y se retira a su cuarto.

Definitivamente, eso no estaba pasando.

De un día para otro, George simplemente se cansó de estar en su cuarto y decidió comenzar a avanzar poco a poco. Se apoyaría en su madre y en Ginny, ellas podrían comprenderlo muy bien. Todos habían muerto un poco junto con Fred.

Sale de su habitación y cena todas las noches con su familia. No sabe lo que le pasa pero de la nada todo comenzó a molestarle, todo y todos en esa casa. Antes la comida de su madre le parecía maravillosa, ahora cree que es apenas digerible. Se enfada con ella por eso. Comienza a odiar las pláticas sobre cosas muggles que hace su padre. Mientras habla piensa en otras cosas, simplemente porque ya no quiere oírle. Y luego está Percy. No sabe desde cuando comenzó a odiarle. A odiar su voz, sus gestos, su risa, su forma de caminar. Simplemente lo odia, no sólo por como hizo sufrir a sus padres cuando se fue con Fudge, sino porque todos los días reflexiona que él debería estar muerto y no Fred, que él se lo merece más, que probablemente nadie en su familia lo lloraría tanto.

Odia a Percy, pero más se odia a sí mismo por no poder parar esos estúpidos pensamientos contra su hermano mayor.

Se pregunta a veces si Dios lo va a castigar por desearle mal a Percy. Eso sólo consigue enojarle más, porque si es verdad que existe un Dios, ese debe ser uno muy cruel como para haberle arrebatado a su gemelo. Decide que es mejor no pensar en divinidades porque es algo que no entiende.

Se pasea por la cocina porque confunde su aburrimiento con hambre y el hambre la convierte en pensamientos y recuerdos de ese lugar. Hasta que se para delante de su reloj mágico y se le queda mirando fijo en la manecilla de Fred. Nunca se había percatado pero ésta se movía exactamente de la misma manera que la suya. La seguía a todos lados. No sabe porque eso le enfada tanto y decide que quiere romper ese maldito reloj. Se sube rápidamente a una silla y llega junto al artefacto, lo toma con furia, justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo, llega su madre y se lo arrebata mágicamente. Se miran durante unos segundos y George comienza a llorar, llorar como nunca porque no cree que haya sido capaz de trata de romper ese reloj, que aún conservaba un recuerdo de su hermano. El recuerdo que donde quiera que vaya, él lo seguirá. Habla con su madre de su rabia y frustración, habla de Percy y habla de la manecilla del reloj. Ella lo escucha y le ofrece su hombro para llorar. Él lo hace con fuerza y con la esperanza de que se le acaben las lágrimas alguna vez.

George a veces piensa que podría intentar buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección para poder ver por última vez a Fred y así decirle cuanto lo extraña. Cree que esa idea sería maravillosa y se atreve a pensar que su hermano podría quedarse para siempre con él, así, como una imagen constante en su mente. Él podría verlo y hablar con él, reír otra vez con él y ya no sentirse tan solo. Considera que la idea de la Piedra de la Resurrección es la mejor que ha tenido en su vida y que irá al Bosque Prohibido a buscar mañana mismo.

Llega al desolado bosque y comienza su búsqueda. Pasan horas y horas y no la encuentra, pero jura que no se dará por vencido, la recompensa de ver otra vez a su hermano es más que satisfactoria y esperanzadora. Se hace de noche y no la encuentra por ningún lado. Cree que puede regresar mañana porque sin luz eso no iba a resultar.

Pasaron 5 días en los que George buscó la Piedra de la Resurrección y no la encontró. Al finalizar ese día de búsqueda simplemente se da por vencido y se da cuenta de lo imposible que puede llegar a ser volver a ver a su hermano. Se da cuenta que no lo volverá a ver más y que ninguna piedra, por muy mágica que sea, lo hará regresar.

Pierde nuevamente la esperanza y se aísla nuevamente. Llora mucho y adelgaza bastante.  
Sólo deja que entre a su cuarto Ginny, su hermanita menor, para que simplemente lo acompañe y lo escuche mientras reflexiona algunas cosas sobre la muerte de Fred. Se da cuenta que hablando y compartiendo su dolor, puede que esta carga sea más llevadera. A veces se olvida que su familia también perdió a un ser amado y eso, extrañamente lo hace sentir un poco comprometido con el hecho de que debe salir adelante y no quedarse rezagado.

Ahora también se permite hablar con Bill, porque le interesa el hecho de que vaya a ser tío y se alegra por su hermano. Piensa que su familia ha perdido un miembro importante, pero que eso no les quitó la posibilidad de seguir amándose mutuamente.

La vida se le impone y le dice que debe moverse y continuar.

George cree que nunca olvidará a Fred, eso está claro, pero que independiente de todo eso, se siente feliz por haber compartido todos esos años de vida con él, por haberle dado tantas alegrías y buenos recuerdos. Le reconforta darse cuenta que su hermano siempre supo lo importante que era para él y eso provoca que vuelva a sonreír.

Comienza a hacer bromas otra vez como una forma de recordarle a los Weasley que aún queda un gemelo dispuesto a reírse. Se alegra de que sus hermanos y padres disfruten de las fechas importantes estando todos juntos como una familia. Se siente dichoso de ver a sus pequeños sobrinos en su hogar. Se pregunta si él también encontrará a una persona que lo ame como es actualmente y si tendrá hijos alguna vez. Se convence que su primogénito se llamará Fred II, simplemente porque no puede ser de otra forma.

Sabe que nunca olvidará a Fred, pero que puede hacer más llevadera su espera si disfruta de ésta. Porque ya no quiere ver llorar a nadie más de su familia, porque quiere verlos reír y quiere seguir adelante.

Hasta que lo vuelva a ver, donde sea, para decirle cuanto lo ha extrañado y para poder completar las frases de su hermano.


End file.
